callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP11
The MP11 is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The MP11 is used by the KVA in the missions "Atlas", "Traffic", "Fission", and "Manhunt" in the PC and next-gen versions of the game, whereas in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions the weapon is only found once, in "Traffic", at the start of the shortcut through the alleys. Multiplayer The MP11 has a 32-round magazine with moderate recoil and a high rate of fire, making it an excellent close quarters weapon, both while aiming or hip firing. However, the rate of fire and the horizontal recoil of it can really put users off target at long ranges, making it not a viable option for long distance combat compared to more versatile SMGs at ranges like the KF5. One of the disadvantages of the MP11 is its reload time, due to it burning ammunition quickly, it can put the user at risk if in the middle of a firefight or in a contested zone if not paying attention, using extended mags, speed reloading and/or fast hands can increase the chances for survival. Exo Survival The MP11 also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 1 upgrade point to buy, and is unlocked at round 2. It is a weapon that is generally effective, sporting the highest mobility of the SMGs in the game, as well as a high rate of fire and moderate recoil, but only a 32-round magazine capacity. It is an effective weapon for players who use a "run and gun" playstyle, but not as effective if wanting to camp in an area, unless the player wants a good backup weapon with high mobility as an escape option. It is also good for when trying to complete the objective of collecting dog tags, or if needing to get to an objective fast, such as an EMP bomb for the defuse objective. Overall, its effectivness depends on the player's situation and playstyle. Exo Zombies The MP11 appears in Exo Zombies. It is available as a wall weapon near the Decontamination Zone and Upgrade Station for 1000 Credits. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Rapid Fire *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip Supply Drop Variants *'Goliath Elite' (Damage +3, Handling -3) *'Squeaker Elite' (Integrated Red Dot Sight, Fire Rate +2, Accuracy -2) *'Savior Professional' (Integrated Laser Sight, Fire Rate +1, Accuracy -1) *'Toxic Professional' (Fire Rate +1, Handling +1, Damage -1, Accuracy -1) *'Plunderer Professional' (Mobility +2, Accuracy -2) *'Airborne Enlisted' (Accuracy +1, Handling -1) *'Scout Enlisted' (Mobility +1, Fire Rate -1) *'Deceiver Enlisted' (Damage +1, Accuracy -1) *'Express Enlisted' (Range +1, Damage -1) *'Devourer (300 kills)' (Range +2, Fire Rate -2) Gallery MP11 AW.png|The MP11 in first person. MP11 iron sights AW.png|The iron sights of the MP11. MP11 reloading AW.png|Reloading. Trivia *In the first person view, the idle animation always assumes the position of holding a foregrip, even if the weapon doesn't have one. *"Made in Sweden" can be seen on the left side of the gun. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Submachine Guns